Seasonal Secret
by Alexis-senpai
Summary: Jack holds a little secret about being the one and only Winter King. He is suddenly forced to reveal his secret to the guardians when Pitch rises once again! What is Pitch's plan, and what does it have to do with nature itself? Rated T for bad language.


Chapter 1: The Seasonal Spirits

**I have nothing much to say other than I love ROTG. I hope you guys like it too. This is my first ROTG fanfiction so please, I am really sorry IF it sucks. Here it goes.**

* * *

Jack's POV

I haven't told the Guardians that I'm that Winter King and part the Council, which consists of four seasonal spirits, Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter, which is me of course. And I can get really serious in bad situations that involves hurting Nature in any way. Other than that, we have fun, playing like normal teens.

But today was just a normal winter morning in Burgess until the Aurora Borealis and Mother Natures special butterflies called for me, but North wouldn't mind if I skip a meeting, right? I wouldn't want to get on Mother Nature's bad side so I flew to her place, The Great Oak Tree, where we have our usual meetings in the meeting room without Mother Nature. This meeting is so sudden, we usually plan to meet up every two months, but it was just two weeks ago when we held the last meeting. And to confirm my suspicions, Mother Nature was there with the others, so this must be very important...

* * *

At the North Pole...

"Where's that bloody show pony?! He's two hours late mate! That's later than usual." Bunny complained while pacing around the Globe Room where the other Guardians were situated.

"It is Jack's season, he is busy... Da!" North said calmly, stroking his beard, "Oh well, let's start first, Man in Moon, long time no see!" He said while turning towards the moon, which was shining brightly at the floor of the workshop, then casting a shadow of the Boogeyman himself, then a flower, a palm tree, a leaf and a snowflake.

"Pitch is attacking the other seasonals?! We got rid of him 25 years ago mate!" Bunny shouted angrily.

"Well, Aster, Pitch can be very unpredictable sometimes..." A voice came from behind them. The guardians turned around to face someone they haven't seen in a long time.

"Mother Nature!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Manny ask me to bring the council to work with you, which are basically the head of their own seasons, spring, summer, autumn and winter," Mother Nature told them as four figures in cloaks walked into the room, she turned towards them, "And my children, please work with the Guardians."

"Yes, of course Mother." They said. After that, she left. The guardians stared at them.

"Hey, call me Winter, yellow over there, call her Spring, next to her in red, he's Summer, next in orange, she is Autumn. Mother Nature told us not to reveal our identities because nobody else knows us except for the rest of the seasonal spirits and Mother Nature. We'll only reveal our identities during battles mainly because we can't fight in our cloaks... Something bothering you, Kangaroo?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, I'm not a Kangaroo." He replied, glaring at Winter.

"Then what are you?" Summer asked, mocking him.

"I'm a bunny, The Easter Bunny, and unlike you, I'm being believed in children! And you people freak me out with your cloaks and shit like that!" The moment he stopped, he realized his mistake, "Um... I'm very sorry, y-your Majesties..." He was speaking to the Council for goodness sake, the most powerful seasonal spirits in this whole world besides Mother Nature, and he heard from the other spirits that they punished their subjects for bad behavior like picking on other spirits. He hoped they weren't in a bad mood today.

But what happened next was seriously unexpected. Winter, Summer and Autumn burst into and fit of laughter. Spring was concerned about the spring Pooka so she flew to him with her shepherd staff in her hands, "Gomenasai, usachan, for my nii-san and nee-san behaviour." She apologized while tapping her staff on the ground. Vines captured Summer and Autumn but Winter avoided it and continued laughing.

"I wished I had a camera! Such a funny reaction mate!" Summer said in a thick Australian accent. "Spring, let me and Autumn go!"

"All three of you, say sorry to usachan! Stop laughing at him Winter!" Spring scolded.

"Fine." Winter said.

Then there was a laugh, then black covered the globe and when it cleared, Pitch was standing on top of it.

"Well, well, the secret council? Here? At the North Pole working with the Guardians? Wow, what an interesting sight." Pitch said, "I wonder who is the council, I want to figure it out."

Everybody got ready in fighting position except for the council. "Since we're going to fight with you, why not? After all, we can't fight in cloaks, can we?" Autumn stated as she took her cloak off, she had blond hair with a leaf crown on her head, she wore an long orange dress that reached her knees and she didn't wear shoes. She held a shepherd staff in her hand. (Everybody from the council has a shepherd staff.) "My name is Leafy and I'm the Autumn Queen." She said.

Spring took off her cloak next. She wore a yellow kimono and a flower crown on her short brown hair and she also wore Japanese slippers, "My name is Anna and I'm the spring Queen." She said.

Summer took off his cloak. He had tan skin with a red crown on his fiery red hair. He wore a red tuxedo but with no shoes, "My name is Blaze and I'm the Summer King." He announced.

When Winter took his cloak off, the guardians and Pitch stared at him, "Jack?"

Jack wore a crown made of ice and wore a dark blue suit and tie but of course, no shoes. "My name is Jokul Frosti, also known as Jack Frost. I'm the Winter King. You guys probably know me already."

"Frost? Part of the council? That's bullshit." Pitch retorted.

"Oh, what's so wrong about being the Winter King?" Jack asked as he tapped his staff on the ground, then the ground rumbled while an ice monster was created out of nowhere. It was ten times bigger than North, made out of ice and snow. "Well, fight it, Pitch."

* * *

**I'm done! A new story! Please wait patiently for Chapter 2.**

**~Alexis-senpai out~**


End file.
